


Destiny Pentober Day 23 - Favorite NPC

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [23]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Festival of the Lost (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Ada-1 is alone. The Black Armory has left her as its sole protector, and the outlook is bleak. Perhaps with some help from a friend, however, things can be made right.
Relationships: Original Guardian & Ada-1, Original Human Guardian & Ada-1
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Destiny Pentober Day 23 - Favorite NPC

# Favorite NPC

###  _Written by Wukong_

The porcelain Exo turned a ruined stone over with her foot and scowled. The Red Legion took so much from her, from the Armory. It would take a long time to rebuild. And unfortunately, she was alone.

“Whatcha doing down there, Ada-lady?”

She sighed. Almost alone. 

“Karianna...I didn’t realize I was being followed. But if you want to talk, I’d prefer to do it at eye level, if you please.”

The child Warlock giggled and swooped down from her perch of ruined rebar. She landed with a soft swish of her robes, which elicited a slight groan from Ada-1. The ever-perky Karianna smiled and poked the cheek of the Exo, making a soft  _ ping _ . 

“Karianna, please, what exactly do you need from me at this moment?” Ada said, slightly annoyed but really just not in a proper mindset to receive the Warlock's positivity. Karianna simply chuckled and grinned even wider.

“I just wanna see you smile, Adelaide. It’s no good to see you moping down here all alone.” 

“Karianna, you know I prefer to be alone…” She looked down forlornly, but then shot up in surprise. “Wait...how do you know my name?” Her mouth glowed a soft hue, a slight fluster overtaking her.

“Hehe...I actually found something stuffed away in a crate we stole back from the Legion a while ago” She produced a journal, a book well-loved. Ada grabbed it excitedly and flipped through the pages, the glow of her mouth intensifying.

“The Black Armory Papers...these are my mothers...did you..read any of it?” Karianna skipped over to Ada’s side to look at the pages alongside her.

“You know me, of course I read it. A bummer that so many of the pages are missing, but I know why these crates matter so much to you. I know what you stand for, what your mother stood for...what the Armory stood for”

Ada shut the book and looked down sullenly. “Yes...what the Armory stood for...when it still stood…” Karianna placed a hand on the Exo's shoulder and smiled warmly.

“Do you know what else I know? I know that the Armory can stand proud once again. Your creations can protect humanity from the horrors that seek to unwind us. They can protect the people we hold dear. The friends, the family...everything humanity values, they can protect. We need the armory more than ever...but I know you can’t do it alone.”

Ada’s eyes rose to meet Karianna’s, and her face glowed a bright blue shade. Most lightbearers she met squandered their blessing, and used their abilities for their own selfish ends. But not her, not Karianna. Here was a lightbearer that has proven to her time and again to earnestly care about the city. Someone who used her gifts, her second chance, to aid the last city as much as she could. Someone who stands for what the Armory stands for. Ada slid Kari’s hand off of her shoulder and cupped it in hers.

“Karianna...are you…?” Ada looked at her hopefully, her digital eyes animated as if tears were welling up. Kari smiled and nodded

“Yes, Adelaide, let's rebuild the Armory together. Let's champion what we hold dear...let’s make your mother proud.”

Ada squeezed the warm hand of her human partner and pulled her in for a tight embrace. As she clung to Karianna, she smiled from ear to ear, despite her eyes mimicking a fountain of tears streaming down her face.

The Black Armory would take a long time to rebuild.

But now she no longer had to do it alone.


End file.
